


缄默梅耶林

by RigelD



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 豆腐死神，不太有差，可代卢麻。ooc属于我。如果看到令你不适的画面请立刻退出（
Relationships: Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 10





	缄默梅耶林

“你足够爱我吗？你愿意陪我去死吗？”鲁道夫曾对他的女孩们如此发问，只有一个女孩答应了，因此他怀疑自己问她时是不是像在开玩笑。但不管怎样，她答应了。

于是后来，他带着她去往梅耶林的小屋，他并不意外自己当真走到了这一步。

床头有空了一半的酒瓶、潦草对折的信纸和笔。蜡烛在燃烧，鲁道夫把腰间别着的枪取下放在床边，发出清晰的声响，然后他转过身同女孩接吻。

“我会爱你到生命尽头。”在吻的间隙他说。

“我以为我们已经在那儿了。”他的女孩轻声回答，睁大眼睛看向他。

那就这样吧。

鲁道夫拿过枪，女孩被他搂在怀里安静地闭上眼；他朝窗外看，清晨的天色已经透明发亮。

枪响了。他忽然想起许多年前亲手掐死宠物猫的时候，他和现在一样，四肢冰凉，感受生命的温度迅速流逝，情绪却不起任何波澜，他不害怕。他木然捧着逐渐僵硬的女孩，只觉得自己病重的身体里，灵魂格外地轻。

窗户吱呀作响，被人从外面拉开。接着那人钻了进来——他仿佛悬空站着，弯腰扶着窗檐跨上窗台。他像猫科动物一样无声落地，随手整了整裙摆。

“你还是来了。”鲁道夫说，听上去并不惊讶，“可是，为什么？”

来人不正是他的玛丽么？死去的、安详的17岁女孩，她的血慢慢把整张床染成深红，可她正微笑着向他走来。是那种天真的、带着义无反顾的理想主义的笑，他深深看进她的眼睛，捕捉到一丝不同寻常的颜色，一丝轻薄的怜悯，肃穆的沉默。

他认得出来人的身份，然而他怔愣着叫出口的是女孩的名字。对方没有回答。他便看着——来人有千面，他每眨一次眼，那人每靠近他一步，都幻化出新的面目，是棕发或者金发，是高是矮，是男人，是女人，是他的妻子，是他的每一个女友和床伴，是他在匈牙利或者捷克擦肩而过的叫不出名字的某个人，乃至是他的母亲，他年轻的、忧郁而冷酷的母亲——他与她如此相像，不仅限于长相，可她的形象同其他的一样，一晃而过，很快被另一张脸取代。

来人不说话，那双眼睛没有变，除此之外的所有在他眼中摇晃成重影。

他们很快离得足够近，皇储鲁道夫坐在床边仰起头，痴迷混合痛苦，像是看爱人，像是看审判。他伸出手想要握住“她”的肩膀，但酒精使人控制不住手上力道，礼裙的领口本就开得低，他一下将上半身的衣料完全撕开，清脆的“刺啦”声之后，他忽然仿佛惊醒，或者彻底迷失，他张开嘴咬上“她”腰部光滑的皮肤，粗暴地伸手进“她”的胸衣，呼吸颤抖起来。

血腥味。可是没有味道。没有每个人都该拥有的属于自己的味道。

死神低哑地冷笑，自己把身上的衣裙彻底撕裂，拽着鲁道夫的头发将他掀翻在床上。鲁道夫嘴唇沾血，身下是温热的血泊，他的衣裤被浸透，头发被打湿，他转头看向身边仿佛沉睡的女孩。他在心里问自己，为什么会有这么多血？

他脱下裤子，解衬衫扣，然后在死神跨坐到他腿上时用血淋淋的手弄脏那具身体。死神有饱满的胸乳，在胸衣被扯下后任他拢在手中揉捏。死神的腿间同时有两性的器官，它们潮湿发烫，紧紧抵着鲁道夫勃起的、同样沾着血的阴茎。他蜷曲手指勾画过鲁道夫的脸，看到皇储的瞳孔失焦，轻微地颤抖。

为什么此时他的性欲被挑起，为什么他感到这样的兴奋？鲁道夫大口吸入带着铁锈气息的空气，掐着死神的腰粗鲁地操进他——或者她的身体，面部因快感扭曲。他抽插，他感到目眩和耳鸣，他吮吸撕咬死神裸露的皮肤并听到水声和对方毫不遮掩的呻吟。

“你也会有性快感吗？你也会被操到流水浑身发红吗？”鲁道夫问，声音近乎尖锐。他得不到回答；他感觉死神的手指在他的咽喉收紧仿佛下一秒就要把他掐死，可他因此兴奋得痉挛。一颗血珠从他的发梢落到鼻梁，他闭着眼睛问，“回答我啊。你为什么不说话？”

死神不说话，也许是上次见面时就已经把该说的都说完。

鲁道夫一次又一次顶开穴道把自己送到底，他低头看交合处淌落的血液，想象那是身上人的处子血。他抬头终于看清死神的金发，碎发被汗水黏在额角，而不远处那双眼睛充斥躁狂，他从中又看到自己眼中同样的色彩。他是被困玻璃笼中的野兽，四面冲撞四面碰壁，盲目而愤怒而终于退却。

是清醒而懦弱的疯子。

死神在他的脊背上抓挠，下手不留情，在某时忽然被不知名的原因激怒，低吼着把鲁道夫的手从自己身上甩开，皇储可怜的手腕差点被他弄脱臼。可没有疼痛，这时鲁道夫已经忘记痛觉，他在把死神变得和他一样伤痕累累充满血污之后，仍坚持不懈地从血泊里挣扎起身，去寻求那对缄默的冰冷的嘴唇。

他的胳膊被死神拧着翻过身，阴茎随之滑出，他被按着跪在床上粗喘，而后死神从后面伸出手替他手淫。他听到同样节奏的喘息，他感受死神在他腿间摩擦的器官，他拒不配合却被强压着夹紧腿，他感到窒息的欢愉可他的灵魂崩溃撕裂，他出生即定的宿命将他笼罩。

太多血，太多血淹没他的口鼻。

“你究竟要什么？”鲁道夫埋在粘稠的血中质问，得不到回答，他便自己从喉咙里挤出一连串嘶哑的笑声，同他的喘息糅合在一起，听来如同凶兽低狺。下一瞬间他睁开眼，他的玛丽躺在他面前，嘴唇已经青白，他猛地挣脱上前，发着抖用舌头舔上她的嘴唇。

太多太多血。他在高潮中紧绷，射出的白浊在满眼猩红中像蠕动的虫。他和死神在床上撕咬缠斗仿佛想要杀死彼此，可实际是他想要杀死他自己。他被死神扯着头发操了嘴，他再次干进死神体内，他浑身湿透，他意识恍惚地听到一个声音说，鲁道夫，你有罪。

死神没有开口，然而他清楚地听到了死神的宣判。你有罪。自杀者有罪。那双眼睛带着复杂的情绪看他，临到终点，洞穿一切的死亡执行官沉默不言，用无声宣判降临。

鲁道夫仰头上前，得到了那个吻。

枪声再次响起。

他的最后一眼看向窗外，天空清澈，一天刚刚开始。


End file.
